Evento
Los eventos son alertas a gran escala que generalmente duran más de 24 horas. Participar en estos eventos recompensará al jugador con equipos raros o nuevos, planos o Mods. ;Armada MOA Fusión :May 3 to May 6, 2013 :The rewards for Tenno who participated in the event, by killing at least one MOA Fusión, were a Frost Prime blueprint and 100.000 . ;Evento de defensa de artefacto raro :June 21 to June 24, 2013 :The possible rewards from event's mission were Proyección corrosiva, Ruptura de escudos, and Impedancia infestada. The missions were defense missions, which could've been against any of the three factions and had a variable number of waves that needed to be survived in order to complete the mission. ;Informante Grineer :July 5 to July 7, 2013 :Very similar to the Armada MOA Fusión in which a global operation is held requesting all Tenno to attack a brand new enemy. The event rewarded all participating players with the Snipetron Blueprint, a weapon which was removed in the past due to it not following Corpus lore, along with the Snipetron Vándalo so long as the player had at least 20 Informer kills. ;Operación: Honda :July 26 to July 28, 2013 :Required Tenno to attack the Infestación to obtain Corruptors. These Corruptors were then used to taint the fuel cells of large Fomorian ships of the Grineer as a Mobile Defense type mission. Tenno had to attack and destroy one Fomorian ship for each planet and success rewarded them with new Mods de mutación de munición, 2-5 dependent on how many points were obtained by the player. alongside this all contributing Tenno also received a holographic badge. ;Operación: Miedo árido :August 9 to August 15, 2013 :The first event to last more than 72 hours. Tenno were to take part in special replayable alerts which rewarded them with Paquete de datos Corpus y Cifrador Corpus which were used as components to create Llave del Vacío Corpus. These void keys would take players to a special Corpus void mission where they would capture special Explorador Corpus enemies from 3 ships, each gaining new abilities with each ship to make them harder to capture. Succession of the event rewarded Tenno with access to the Grineer Settlement tileset along with 3 dual-stat mods (Despedazar, Vigor, Torrente letal) dependent on how many points were obtained per player (1, 50, 100 points respectively) and also a second holographic badge to commemorate the participation in this event. ;Fin de semana de supervivencia :August 30 to September 3, 2013 :A special test run to let players test out the new Supervivencia game mode that would replace Raid (Asalto) missions. Awarded the Survival Emblem badge and the Strun Fantasma. ;Operación: El dilema de Gradivus :October 24 to October 30, 2013 :An event focused on special Exterminate missions in locations on Mars that the Grineer and Corpus were competing for control of. Tenno chose to assist a faction of their choice in defeating the other, with special rewards offered by the victorious faction for helping them achieve victory. ;Operación: La caza de Alad V :November 20, 2013 :An event that was introduced in . It lasted until the infestation had been cleared. The missions type was extermination against Infestación, and the hunt was to make Alad V reveal his position on Jupiter. ;Operación: La crisis Cicero :December 19, 2013 to January 6, 2014 :An event that was held from December 19, 2013 to January 6, 2014. The Grineer set out to poison the great overgrown forests of Earth. Players were tasked with scanning Earth's flora for ingredients and then creating and injecting antitoxins into the poison-spreading machines. Introduced the Earth jungle tileset. ;Operación: Espionaje de oxium :January 29 to February 5, 2014 :An event released with U . Tenno had to hunt for a new Corpus unit, known as an Oxium Osprey, for a new Orokin alloy, Oxium. ;Operación: La perdición de Tethra :March 5 to March 12, 2014 :El evento se lanzó con la . El Tenno debe evitar que el Consejero Vay Hek y que la flota Fomoré reformada dominen el sistema. ;Operación: Espectros de la libertad :May 2 to May 8, 2014 :An event released with . The Tenno must rescue members of the Red Veil resistance movement that have been captured by the Grineer and the Corpus. This event was the debut of Rescate. ;Operación: Caldos de cultivo :June 19 to June 26, 2014 (PC) :August 22 to August 30, 2014 (PS4) :An event released with . It requires players to sabotage the Infested Ship by destroying 3 Infested Hives per ship, with each destroyed hive having various consequences for its destruction, such as increased Infested retaliation. This event was the debut of the Sabotaje de colmena game mode. ;Operación: Frente criótico :August 27 to September 3, 2014 :This event was the introduction of the Excavación mission type replacing Survival missions on planets. What players had to do was gain 500 points on Earth to obtain access to Phobos and a badge, then gain 1000 points on Phobos to get the Cryotic Mod Pack and obtain access to Europa, where a new Tile Set was introduced. 3000 points earned players the Latron Fantasma y el Diseño de Glaxion Polar. ;Operación: Colapso del portal :September 17 to September 24, 2014 :An event released with . The introduction of the Sabotaje Orokin game mode. Awarded the Sheev dagger and the +120% Slash Damage event mods. ;Operación: Incursiones mutalíticas :November 28 to December 3, 2014 (PC) :Players were given four bounty to take care of. Upon completion of the bounties, players unlocked a special survival mission on Eris. Introduced several new Infestación units. ;Operación: Ojos de destrucción :December 19, 2014 to January 5, 2015 (PC) :February 24 to March 6, 2015 (PS4 and Xbox One) :Released with , this event had Consejero Vay Hek attempt to destroy the newly constructed Tenno Relays, using his fleet of Balor Fomorian ships. In order to stop him, you had to collect Isótopos Omega to build a Disruptor Fomoré that would allow you to take your Archwing into the core of a Balor Fomorian, and destroy it from the inside out. Each core destroyed earned you a point towards a new reward, which included: An Eyes of Blight emblem, an Archwing Mod pack, and the grand prize, the Imperator Vándalo. While you may have completed a mission, if a certain number of people did not, Councilor Vay Hek would end up destroying a Relay, and moving on to the next. ;Operación: Falso beneficio :April 23 to April 29, 2015 :Awarded the Quanta Vándalo and the +120% Impact Damage event mods. Introduced the Bursa MOAs. ;Operación: Los engendros de Regor :May 12 to May 20, 2015 :Awarded the Karak Fantasma. Introduced the Laboratorio submarino Grineer tileset. ;Operación: El renacimiento de Ambulas :May 4 to May 11, 2017 (PC) :Awarded the Supra Vándalo. Introduced the new version of the Ambulas Boss Fight. ;Operación: Estrella infestada :November 15 to November 27, 2017 :The first event since , featuring bounty missions on the plains. Possible rewards include Dagas éter, Snipetron, Fulminación, Sacrificio, infested Zaw parts, and infested Zaw Exodias. en:Event Categoría:Evento